stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Olivier Bommel
Hallo, welkom bij Wikistad! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Civitas Libertas-Strand pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Overleg) sep 1, 2009 17:46 Waar heb je eig. allemaal huizen? sep 5, 2009 09:46 (UTC) :In Cvitas-Libertas-strand :P Olivier Bommel sep 13, 2009 15:15 (UTC) :ow ja en een huisje in de sportwijk. verder heb ik 1 winkel: Bob's sportwereld, 1 restaurant: de lachende kip en een bedrijf de lachende kip N.V. Olivier Bommel sep 14, 2009 17:15 (UTC) Bob Landman Ik neem aan dat jouw wikistad personage Bob Landman is? De eigenaar van De Lachende Kip in de Villawijk. Ik heb een artikeltje voor hem aangemaakt. Iedereen heeft een eigen personage, en dat personage heeft een artikel. Kijk maar eens naar: *Dr. Magnus *Seth Cohen *Mama Luigi *Levin Areli *Alberto Magnus *Tahrim Veltman *Oos Wes Ilava Allemaal bekende personages van mensen. Je kunt er zoveel bedenken als je wilt, en zoveel artikelen aanmaken als je wilt. Eén ervan is degene met wie je "speelt". Je eigen character. Daarvoor maak je een pagina aan. Je zet er wat info in over zijn of haar afkomst, familie, gezin (kinderen, vrouw, huisdieren, ouders?) en links naar alle zaken van je personage, zijn beroep (en zijn vroegere beroepen) en hoeveel geld hij of zij heeft. Je zet er een plaatje bij, welk geloof, welke politieke partij, welke vrienden, verzin maar! Vermeld ook een (verzonnen) geboortedatum, jaartal, en plaats van geboorte. Komt Landman uit Nederland? Duitsland? China, Belgie, Rusland, Amerika, Oostenrijk, Australie? Verzin maar, elk land mag en elke plaats mag! En je mag alles uit je duim zuigen! Dus, begin aan het artikel Bob Landman (wat ik heb gestart) en laat je fantasie de vrije loop! 86.89.146.118 sep 14, 2009 17:28 (UTC) :is goed. bob landman ben ik idd hier. sep 14, 2009 17:48 (UTC) Oorlog Zonet is de Tweede Burgeroorlog ten einde gekomen. Deze duurde van 19 september tot 20 september. Het was de grootste oorlog die Libertas ooit heeft gekent. De schade is enorm, maar De Lachende Kip heeft het overleefd! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 17:39 (UTC) :Zeker, anders was het nou wel de huilende kip geweest sep 21, 2009 18:11 (UTC) Ja, idd. Maar goed, de oorlog is voorbij en je gebouw staat overeind, dat is fijn. En, zul je weer nieuwe bedrijven beginnen? Dr. Magnus sep 21, 2009 18:18 (UTC) :Nouja ik zie nog wel ik heb ook al een sportzaak :) sep 24, 2009 19:13 (UTC) Welkom Welkom op Wikistad! Ik ken jou geloof ik van Wikipedia, kan dat kloppen? Mijn bedrijf (Contra, bestuurd door alter ego Gregorius Kanonschot) heeft wel interesse in een aandeel in jouw bedrijf, met als tegenprestatie de verkoop van producten van jouw bedrijf in onze supermarkten (LibMa) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 26, 2009 13:58 (UTC) : Ja ik zit inderdaad op wikipedia :) Je bedoelt van de producten van mijn boerderij? die worden gebruikt in het restaurant. Ik zou graag producten laten produceren voor jullie supermarkten, maar dan zou ik eerst de boerderij moeten uitbreiden. En heb ik dus ook 1 a 2 nieuwe boeren nodig. Ik zal kijken naar een mogelijkheid sep 26, 2009 14:02 (UTC) ::Awel, Okiedokie. Mijn bedrijf kijkt met smart uit naar nieuwe producten voor het toch al niet zo uitgebreide assortiment. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 26, 2009 14:25 (UTC) :::Ja de boerderij heeft nu genoeg grond, maar nu zoek ik nog een boer erbij :) daarna praten we verder, op de pagina de lachende kip kan iedereen zich aanmelden als boer sep 26, 2009 14:26 (UTC) Ik kan je hopelijk binnenkort de volgende producten leveren: * Melk * Eieren * Gehakt, Hamburgers * Kippenpoot * Kipfilet * Karbonade * Kaas * Geitenmelk * Aardappels sep 26, 2009 14:29 (UTC) Smart league invite :aah Nou Ik kan wel sponsor worden met Bob's Sportwereld. sep 26, 2009 19:10 (UTC) Ik heb vandaag de club VV Magnus Réal Sportas opgericht met topspelers Ali Poelstra en Anne van der Bruggen. En gisteren werd FC Molenbeek opgericht (met Ferdi Berghop). Er zijn in totaal 5 of 6 voetbalclubs. En hoe meer clubs hoe leuker! Kijk eens naar de andere clubs, misschien wil je er één oprichten en meedoen aan de competitie? Het is leuk: je wisselt onderling spelers, je speelt tegen elkaar en je kunt de beker winnen! Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::Nou ik heb het al druk genoeg maar ik wil je wel sponsoren met bob's sportwereld sep 27, 2009 15:17 (UTC) Oh, leuk! Dan zet ik je bij de sponsoren! Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 15:21 (UTC) : Welke som verwacht je ongeveer per maand. denk er wel aan dat het een net nieuwe sportzaak is :-)onze winst is niet zeer hoog maar wij sponsoren graag een club sep 27, 2009 15:26 (UTC) Ik verwacht niets dat je niet kunt missen. Ik heb al een aantal rijke sponsoren en geldschieters. Je geeft maar $100,- in de maand, wat dacht je daarvan? Daar zul je niet failliet over gaan! Ik krijg wekelijks al miljoenen, het gaat om het idee! :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 15:30 (UTC) :Sterker nog, hier heb je: $1,000,000 om je bedrijf flink uit te breiden! Als cadeau. Ik barst van het geld. Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 15:31 (UTC) ::Bedankt voor die grote hoeveelheid. $100 in de maand is goed hoor. Ik hoop dat je met je club veel gaat winnen :) sep 27, 2009 16:30 (UTC) Wiu-artikelen Olivier Bommel, wil je alsjeblieft artikelen aanmaken die een nuttige tekst bevatten, en niet ? sep 28, 2009 18:11 (UTC) :Als ik een artikele aanmaak met Wiu lijkt het me logisch dat ik nog bezig ben... sep 28, 2009 18:11 (UTC) Ja, duh, Cleo! :D Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 18:12 (UTC) Samenwerking Beste Bob, Om gelijk met de deur in het huis te vallen zou LLC graag willen samenwerken met uw bedrijf, Nano. Zo gaat het bijvoorbeeld om uitwisseling van elkaars producten. Om te beginnen vraag ik of ik uw soepen uit De Lachende Kip ook mag aanbieden in Wereldnivant, misschien een beetje aangepast dan. In ruil hiervoor zou ik u ook een paar van mijn soepen aanbieden (komen binnenkort bij het menu te staan) en 1.000.000 Liber Moneta. Wat denkt u hiervan? sep 28, 2009 18:19 (UTC) :Ik vind het best, maar ik moet nog even kijken hoe het allemaal zit. Contra heeft ook een aanbod gedaan. De Lachende Kip maakt (nog geen) deel uit van Nano. Ik denk dat dat binnenkort wel gaat komen. Dan zullen we verder onderhandelen sep 28, 2009 18:21 (UTC) ::Oke. Maar kan ik in elk geval wel al uw eten aanbieden? Trouwens, Contra wordt misschien ook nog een onderdeel van de LLC ;) sep 28, 2009 18:33 (UTC) :::Euh, not? Contra is een onderdeel van Clints Compagny ;) Greenday2 sep 28, 2009 18:36 (UTC) ::::Nu nog wel. Sjors vroeg me vanmiddag op IRC of hij kon samenvoegen met LLC ;) sep 28, 2009 19:00 (UTC) ::Ja hoor geen probleem Tahr. Hoe staat het met jullie Onderhandelingen met Contra? De Lachende Kip si nu ook onderdeel van NANO :) sep 28, 2009 18:45 (UTC) Fictieve naam Wat is je fictieve naam op Wikistad eigenlijk (zoals ik bv. alleen hier Tahrim Veltman heet)? Bob Landman? sep 30, 2009 12:23 (UTC) :Ja, hij is Bob Landman. Ik heb hem aangeraden er één te maken, en dat was zijn figuur. 86.89.146.118 sep 30, 2009 12:26 (UTC) ::Bob Landman is idd mijn fictieve naam. (zo heet ikd su niet) sep 30, 2009 15:03 (UTC) Interesse in een voetbalclub? FC Skeend of FC Muntegu? --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 30, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :Een club kan je enorm veel geld opleveren en het is bovendien erg leuk om te hebben! Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 15:28 (UTC) ::OK maar kan ik de naam veranderen, en in welke competitie spelen de clubs? okt 1, 2009 15:30 (UTC) De clubs spelen in de Libertan League 2009. Je kunt de naam veranderen, de spelers, trainers en de logo's, tenue's en stadions. Alles wat je wilt voor mijn part. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 15:33 (UTC) :Welke is beschikbaar? okt 1, 2009 16:10 (UTC) ::De clubs kunnen nog niet spelen in een competitie, daar zijn ze te laat voor voor de Libertan League aangezien de inschrijftijd (allang) voorbij is. Maar je kan je wel bij Beker van Libertas 2009 inschrijven. Sorry voor onderbreken btw. En FC Skeend is nog beschikbaar dacht ik. okt 1, 2009 16:33 (UTC) Voetbalkrant Hierbij ben je aangenomen ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 15:40 (UTC) :Mooi artikel! Ga zo door! --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 16:44 (UTC) ::Ik zie dat je goed bent in logo's. Misschien is het logo van Civitesse (door mij gemaakt, lol) ook aan wat vernieuwing toe? Enkel een suggestie. Ik had hem namelijk met Paint gemaakt... en dat valt wel te zien :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 16:48 (UTC) :Ja idd. Ik maak m'n logo's trouwens met een paar klikken op de knop met GIMP. maar ikz al kijken wat ik kan doen. okt 3, 2009 16:49 (UTC) Bestand:Civitesse emb.png Wil je even kappen? Ik wil je best alle vrijheid als trainer geven maar het logo was toch prima zoals het was? okt 4, 2009 11:35 (UTC) :het was op verzoek van Libertaanse Voetbalbond... okt 4, 2009 11:35 (UTC) ::Waar :O okt 4, 2009 11:36 (UTC) :::Scroll eens een paar centimeter omhoog okt 4, 2009 11:36 (UTC)